Left Alone
by 3vlee
Summary: After Mocking Jay. Peeta abandons Katniss. The rest of Victor's find out about Peeta. First in one shot series. Rated M for a reason.


*****************8888888888**************88******

**Disclaimer; I don't own the hunger games & all that jazz  
***************8888888888**************88******

* * *

**Left Alone**

* * *

**District 13:**

It's the end of the rebellion & all are getting ready to go home. To rebuild. To start our lives over again as freed citizens of Panem. No more Hunger Games. No more reapings. Katniss just left command's medical when she returns to their (Peeta's & Her) quarters to finish packing & talk to Peeta.

_"Peeta?"_

No reply.

_"Peeta?"_

Nothing. Katniss looks around but no Peeta. Then it hits her. His clothes and bags are gone. In fact all his stuff is gone. In the middle of their bed a note;  
_"Katniss-_  
_I'm doing you a favor. I am leaving you before we hurt each other any more. I realized that although I liked you, I was never in love with you. A couple of months back, I met somebody while you were doing all those propos. She's mellow, quiet but a strong person in her own way. Actually Coin introduced us before she died. We started talking & it grew from there. She was under a betrothal contract which neither wanted. They were going to go through with it for their family's sake. To 'honor' their families. Just like we were going to through the toasting after the rebellion. I know now, that its not what a marriage should be based on. I knew I love her when we invaded the capitol. I wanted to fight for her even die for her. That's when I knew it would be wrong for us to be together anymore. _

_I have no family to go back to in 12 so, I'm leaving to start my life over again with her. This is our shot at happiness & we've decided to take it. Please do not look for me. _  
_May you find what you are looking for._  
_Sincerely,_

_Peeta"_

Katniss just stares at the note has Haymitch comes in. Haymitch sees Katniss crying. Katniss hands him the note. Haymitch sees red:

_"Sweetheart does he know?'_

_"No. He told me he was going to meet me here to get our stuff packed while I got checked out by medical."_

_"Did you tell him why you were going to medical?"_

_"I told him I was having test done. I didn't want to tell him unless I was completely sure."_

_"No Sweetheart. He knew. Paylor asked if he was looking forward to fatherhood about 30 minutes ago. You were still at medical."_

_"Could it be for the other girl?"_

_"No, Sweetheart. She's not pregnant. He knew. He just decided to leave. Sweetheart, I'm so sorry."_

_"Well the last transport to 12 is tomorrow. I still have to pack. I'll look at my options for our future & go from there."_

Just then on the news reel Peeta announces our breakup live at the Hovercraft Bay Hanger. Katniss sees him & another girl get onto a transport & it leaves. Yet the girl, there is something familiar about her. Then there is a knock on her door. Haymitch opens it to find Finnick, Annie, Cato, Paylor & Johanna there. Cato looks a little worse for the wear yet in a way relieved as they all came in. Finnick opens;  
_"Katniss the press wants to talk to you."_

_"Fuck them." _  
Cato thought there's the Fire Girl.

_"Not today Sweetheart. They're going to want to hear your side."_

_"Finnick what's to hear. Peeta left me for another girl. I just read this note after coming back from the do..." _has she leaps off the stool & runs into the bathroom & vomits.

In the Living room, Johanna just closes her eyes as she realizes what that vomiting means has the guys look at Haymitch who just nods. Peeta bragged to everyone behind Katniss's back three weeks ago, that he got her in the sack. Annie just walks back there to see if she is alright. Katniss rinses her mouth out. She sees Annie there. Still a little dizzy when Katniss trips on the last present that Peeta left for her & hits her head. Everything goes black.

* * *

**Next day-medical:  
**  
Katniss is lying unconscious in medical where they had to do emergency surgery. The pregnancy was an partical etopic pregnancy. During an ultra sound, they found Katniss was carrying twins but one was still in the fellopian tube. To save the one, they had to go in & remove the other. Doctors informed the group that this is a very high risk pregnancy. Katniss will be on bedrest the whole time. The gang was all there. Haymitch & Finnick were asleep in chairs. Annie was on one side of Katniss & Johanna on the other with Cato.  
_"Jo?"_  
_"Yes, Cato?"_  
_"If you see Peeta, please kill him before I do. Its' bad enough he cheated on her & took her virginity but Peeta stole my betrothed from me & knowing that Katniss was pregnant abandons her? That's a new type of low, even for him."_  
_"Cato, Katniss never told Peeta she was."_  
_"He knew Jo. Believe me he knew."_  
_"How did he know, Cato?"_

Annie answered;

_"He found Katniss's ept test Jo. Katniss tripped over the tore-up stuff animal she got him at the fair when the rebellion ended. It was what she tripped over along with the test with this note. Her last words before her blacked out was 'he knew, Annie'." _

Johanna reads it sees red, then goes;

_"Who's going to tell brainless here that she can't go home to twelve for the next 8 months?"_

Annie replies;

_"Finnick & I are going to have her stay in 4 with us for the time being. Her mother is there. We can care for her."_

Cato asks to see the note. At first Johanna refuses then relents & gives it to him. Cato goes from red to purple when he reads;  
_**"Go to the real father, you fucking cheating bitch. Good luck raising your mutt bastard, seam whore mutt. Mama's baby, Daddy's maybe."**_

_"Oh. My. God. Just last week that asshole was telling everyone who would listen that, he couldn't wait for their toasting for them to start a family. Jo for the love of God almighty please get to him before I do. In fact I'm going to find Brutus's notes."_

Both ladies;  
_"OH NO YOU ARE NOT ! !"_

Then there was a small but third female voice that said no too. Has the three looked at Katniss Everdeen who is now awake.

_"Hi there Brainless. Nice to see you still have some humor there."_

_"Jo, what happened?"_

Just then Haymitch wakes up to hear Katniss ask Johanna what happened.

_"Sweetheart, you tripped in the bathroom & hit your head hard. Has a precaution they did an ultra sound to find you were carrying twins. Now this going to be hard so let me explain. One of the babies was an etopic. To save the other baby they went in & took the twin. But now you are high risk & can't go home to 12 until after this baby is born. What do you want to do?"_

_"Well shit when it rains it just pours don't it. You will make a statement on my behalf after I prepared it for the press. By now they probably got wind of the etopic pregnancy. So you tell the doctors Peeta is not allow to know my condition nor that of the surviving twin. Request for Paylor to come here. Then you will contact my mother, pack my ass up & send me to the capitol. The training center has a medical center & its secured. I can stay in the training center suite until I deliever. I can also work with Paylor to help reform the country like she asked."_

_"Are you sure Sweetheart? You hate the Capitol."_

_"Yes & while the press are looking in district after district, I will be taking care of MY child in the last place they will ever think to look while being a incubator. If I go to any district, I'll be hounded & so will you all. This way you all can run interference for me."_

The more the group thought about it the more they liked it. After Haymitch, Finnick & Annie left Katniss looked at Johanna & Cato. She asked them to be witnesses to her Last Will & had them call a lawyer in. Has they waited for the lawyer they had the TV on. Peeta who was in an undisclosed location looked sadden by the news of the etopic pregnancy. He even managed a few tears. Now as he is sitting there with his new girlfriend, Katniss sees a different side of Peeta. Katniss looks at Cato who just nods. His betrothed, Crystal is Peeta's new girlfriend.

* * *

Katniss prepares a statement for Haymitch, Cato & Johanna go to get lunch. During this time Katniss finishes her statment for Haymitch & the lawyer arrives. She tells the lawyer what her wishes are:

_1) All of her pocessions are to go to her unborn child to be held in trust until it's 18th birthday. Name to be filled in later at his or, her birth._  
_2) No name is to be listed on the father since he walked out on them. Should the father wonders into this child life, custody is to be stripped from him for what he did to us. (please refer to number four in my will)_  
_3) Legal guardains of minor child in case of her death are to be Cato & Johanna if they can not raise this child, Finnick & Annie._  
_4) Upon her death this DVD is to be played on national television so the world will know the real Peeta Mellark & the other two to be given to the sitting President to do with has she will._  
_5) Management of said trust, Haymitch, Cato & Finnick._

The lawyer asks to see what is on the DVD so has Johanna & Cato come in the lawyer puts it into the DVD player. The three are in for a surprise. Where everyone in the world thinks Peeta is this sweet soul were in for a shocker.

As the three watch how Peeta emotionally & verbally abuses Katniss, how he brought in other women into their place. This was when Coin had her in the field doing propos. Yet nothing prepared them for what came next. When he came in a month ago drunk, slapped her & raped her up against the wall of their quarters. This is how she '_lost_' her virginity to Peeta. Coin was still alive & well aware of the problem then yet made her stick it out. It was after Coin died that during a propo meeting a messenger gave her an envelope which included three DVD's. The other two is how he gave secrets to agents of Snow while under venom high jacking. Haymitch came in when it show how Peeta took her virginity. The lawyer stopped the Dvd & looked at Haymitch.

_"Sweetheart why didn't you tell me? All this time I gave you shit about loyalty & how you could live a 1000 lifetime & still never deserve him. My God can you ever forgive me?"_

_"There was nothing to forgive. YOU didn't know Haymitch. I wasn't allowed to tell you per Coin."_

She looks at Cato & Johanna. Then hits them with a bombshell.

_"Cato & Jo I named you the baby's guardain. No DNA testing is allowed until the baby turns 18 unless its a medical emergency for the baby. Understand? If you can't raise this child, I put Annie & Finnick as back up. Okay."_

Both replied;

_"Okay. We got it."_

* * *

Katniss handed her statment to Haymitch. He nods. Her statement is basically Peeta's letter to her with a few of her comments. Haymitch reads it trying not to crack up on the commentary.

_"Okay Sweetheart, you got it."_

The Lawyer takes out the DVD & turns it to the news broadcast.  
Haymitch enters the room to make the statement on his Victor's behalf. The doctor stated they expect Ms. Everdeen to make a full recovery upon release from the hospital. Then Haymitch goes up there & what he said in this statement spoke volumes about beware of the '_quiet_' ones.

"_Ladies & Gentlemen of the press I have Ms. Everdeen reply to Mr. Mellark's statements has given to the press. A real Victor is the true embodiement of grace under pressure. Ms. Everdeen has once again proven that. Even when injured she is able to function better than her co-victor would ever dream of. Therefore without further ado Ms. Katniss Everdeen's reply:_  
_"Kind ladies & gentlemen of the press I would like to address my breakup or, I should say my liberation of Mr. Peeta Marcus Mellark. However I would like to address a few matters._  
_1) Here is your tin ring. I never meant anything to you Mr. Mellark & I would be more than happy to tell you where to 'exactly' stick it without any form of a lubercant but there are children watching this & I don't think their parents would appreciate the language for the directions._  
_2) Now I would like to address the break up as I was informed. (Haymitch plays the video of him getting on the transport right after his sttatement to the press) Now as the good people of this country was seeing this along with myself who just was reading a letter that Mr. Mellark left in our quarters. I think it was very tacky of doing this after telling others he couldn't wait for 'our toasting' after bragging to all about 'taking' my virginity. _  
_3) From an exzerpt from his letter; _  
_**'I'm doing you a favor. I am leaving you before we hurt each other any more. I realized that although I like you, I was never in love with you.'**_  
_In response to this, if he never loved me why did he 'take' my virginity, impregnate me & then abandon me? Why did he ask me to marry him before the 75th arena? Also if he had any amount of respect for his fellow Victors maybe he can explain why his 'new' girlfriend is Mr. Stone's betrothed? Also why they have been seeing each other behind both our backs for months instead of coming up to us & making a clean break? We would have understood & wished them both well. In response to __**'before we hurt each other anymore', **__I never hurt him that I know of so, how could 'we' hurt each other anymore?_  
_4) The baby. Yes it is sad when you miscarry a child. Especially when you are abandoned in this manner. Had I carried 'this' child to term, I would've raised it alone. I would've never went to Mr. Mellark for any assistance what so ever. In fact I would rather never talk to Mr. Mellark ever again._

_It's clear by any mean of standards that it would be in the 'best interest' of Mr. Mellark that I live a very, very, very long time. Also if I was Mr. Mellark & his current girlfriend I would go to Victor Stone & apologise for what they did to him. Victor Stone to my understanding has released, the girl from her contract to be free to marry whom she chooses. However he is a private person & wanted to do this without the cameras. Mr. Mellark won't have a problem of me every 'ever' looking for him. For I make the very same request of me. I request to be left alone for the time being to cope with such a 'great' loss of MY unborn child & in all fairness it is my 'hope' & greatest 'desire' that Mr. Mellark receives everything he so richly deserves in this life.-Thank you."_

Haymitch then added upon talking to & watching some '_home_' movies with Ms. Everdeen & the other Victors she just wants to be left alone for the time being. He has been requested that any inquires about Katniss are to be made through him from here on out.

In their room in 13 Annie & Finnick were watching the press conference with jaws dropped. In another district Crystal & Peeta were seething as they watched this. For all outword appreances she made them both look like an asshole & home wreckers.

* * *

That night Crystal after calling both families, contacted Cato with her apology. His reply to her;  
_"I wish you & Mellark all the happiness you both deserve certainly each other."_

The next day, Cato formerly announces that his betrothal to Crystal has ended & echoes Katniss's sentiments concerning Mr. Mellark. Also the press release Katniss has moved to an undisclosed location but medical slips about the healthy twin that survived. Katniss & the other Victors are furious about this but then when it came to the press, that was always Peeta's relam.

Peeta went on the offensive. He went on an interview with Crystal & told their story. He even hinted that he may not even be the father of the baby. Peeta ended the interview with;  
_"Even if I am the father which is very doubtful, it is my greatest wish not to have anything to do with them."_

Within 24 hours after the interview Haymitch arrived with Katniss's lawyer & had Peeta sign away his parental rights then & there. It surprised Haymitch that Peeta actually balked at first until, Haymitch told him that he knows about the rape that Coin gave Katniss the tapes. Peeta couldn't sign the papers fast enough after that. In parting, Haymitch said;  
_"Boy, you had me fooled. Even drunk I can read a person better than most stone cold sober. Bravo. I told her for so long that she could live a thousand lifetimes & still 'never' deserve you. Boy did I get it wrong. For its the other way around. You don't deserve them. Either one. Mark my words boy. One of these days, you are going to look into a pair of 'your' eyes & know what you threw away. Stay alive kid. Good luck." _  
With that, Haymitch & the lawyer walked out.

After that Haymitch, Effie & Portia all help with her care or, run interference as needed. All know not to even mention Peeta's name in her presence nor, inform anybody where she is until further notice. Her friends see a change as Katniss's heart turns cold. This concerns Jo & Cato more but not has much as Portia. Portia sees the brick & ice walls come around her heart. Now Katniss is even more determined to raise this baby without the dirt bag as she calls him. During the day, Katniss works from her bed with President Paylor in drafting new laws to unite the country as a whole. Yet at night, the nightmares of the arenas, the battles, the blood, gore, the Capitol & the rape haunt her.

But that is another story.


End file.
